Comment supporter un boulet ?
by Moriarty's Dalek
Summary: Quand on est harcelé par quelqu'un qui ne nous laisse pas indifférent et qu'un boulet tente de nous séduire, comment réagit-on ? Voici comment elle a choisi de réagir...


_**Ecrit pour mon bff de la night, et comme d'hab tout belongs to our queen JK.**_

_**Pour des raisons pratiques, les deux protagonistes sont ici du même âge, désolée JK.**_

Ah non, alors là vraiment ça commençait à devenir gênant. Deux mois, cela faisait deux mois que son calvaire durait et elle avait atteint son seuil de tolérance. Les clins d'œil, pourquoi pas, les regards aguicheurs, d'accord, mais les petits mouvements de langue suggestifs, il ne fallait quand même pas abuser ! Elle était une femme intègre, digne, comment pouvait-elle permettre de telles choses et surtout, comment pouvait-elle se mettre à rougir comme une pré pubère lorsqu'elle était sujette à ces « attentions » ? Son honneur était en jeu ! Oh par Merlin… Est-ce que c'était son pied qu'elle sentait sous la table et qui venait jouer avec sa cheville ? Elle se leva précipitamment et s'excusa de son départ auprès de ses amis, prétextant un devoir en retard face aux regards interrogatifs, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne dupait personne, grimaça un sourire et s'enfuit de la Grande salle, tentant de se maîtriser pour ne pas courir.

Une fois hors de la salle, elle tenta de rester calme, comme son rang de Head Girl le lui imposait, et marcha avec le plus de dignité possible jusqu'à sa chambre. Enfin arrivée, elle ferma la porte à clé et s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche en soupirant, combien de temps allait- elle devoir encore supporter ça ? C'était troublant, gênant, mais à la fois indiciblement agréable et flatteur… La jeune femme secoua la tête, comme si ce geste pouvait éjecter la source du souci de ses pensées et décida de se reprendre, sans se laisser impressionner. La prochaine fois, elle ne se démonterait pas, elle protesterait, signant ainsi la fin de ce harcèlement ! Et puis d'ailleurs, il fallait mettre cette résolution à l'épreuve dès maintenant, elle n'allait pas rester enfermée toute sa vie sous prétexte qu'on la draguait elle se leva brusquement, remit un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux et attrapa ses livres. Plus motivée que jamais, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, la jeune fille salua d'un rapide mouvement de tête les élèves déjà présents et alla s'installer à une table déjà occupée par un énorme livre de potions que des mains fines tenaient et qui lui cachait son interlocuteur. Amusée, la jeune fille sourit et se détendit enfin, ici au moins elle n'aurait pas à subir ce harcèlement auquel elle était habituellement sujette où qu'elle aille. Elle s'assit, sortit ses parchemins et commença à écrire frénétiquement, si concentrée qu'elle en oublia le reste et lorsqu'elle émergea de son travail, il était déjà tard. Cependant le livre en face d'elle était toujours là, et la jeune Head Girl l'apostropha avec bonne humeur :

« Alors, on se perd dans les méandres des potions ? »

Elle ne reconnut ces cheveux bruns que trop tard, lorsque leur propriétaire abaissa le livre et lui rendit son sourire, inclinant la tête sur le côté et la fixant de son regard charmeur :

« En effet. Tout comme dans ceux de tes yeux. »

La jeune fille ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût devant cette tentative de drague minable.

« Il va vraiment falloir s'arrêter là, Potter. Je n'ai même plus la force de me foutre de toi tellement tu deviens pitoyable. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard triste accompagné d'une moue boudeuse (irrésistible pour la gent féminine), mais la Gryffindor leva les yeux au ciel :

« Oh Potter, arrête-toi cinq secondes. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux ne pas me trouver, je suis parfait ! Je suis l'homme de ta vie… » ajouta-t-il, se passant la main dans les cheveux, comme si ce geste pouvait les discipliner et faire fondre la jeune fille de désir pour lui, mais là encore elle l'arrêta net :

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de l'ego, Potter ? »

James tenta de répliquer mais le regard tueur de la Head Girl et un mot l'arrêtèrent :

« Non. »

« Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! »

« N'ouvre pas la bouche, je ne veux pas t'entendre. D'ailleurs pour minimiser les risques, je vais partir. Allez, on fait comme ça. »

Elle ramassa ses affaires sans laisser le temps à son prétendant de répondre quoi que ce soit et sortit à toute vitesse à peine avait elle passé la porte qu'une voix plus douce l'apostrophait.

« Lily.»

La jeune fille susnommée s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la voix mais ne se retourna pas, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et son cerveau tournait à plein régime : il lui fallait un plan d'évasion, elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans ce couloir, seule avec la personne qui la harcelait depuis des mois. La solution s'imposa : il fallait user du pathétique. La Head Girl laissa tomber ses livres avec fracas et s'agenouilla tranquillement, puis elle hurla avec très peu de conviction « Ah par Merlin, que j'ai mal ! » cinq secondes après, Potter surgissait de la bibliothèque, paniqué : « Lily, ma Lily, tu t'es fait mal ? »

Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever, étouffant la jeune fille de son inquiétude : « Ca va ? T'es sûre ? Tu m'as fait peur. Tu t'es fait mal ? Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre. »

Il lui attrapa le bras, mais Lily l'arrêta « Attends, mes livres… »

Et alors que le Gryffindor dévoué les ramassait, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire : cette fois-ci elle avait gagné.

« Tu peux marcher, Lily ? »

Enfin gagné…. Encore fallait-il qu'elle se débarrasse du pot de colle…

oOOOOoooOOoOoOOooOo

« Et ben tu manques pas de culot de venir comme ça. »

« Ecoute Lily, je voulais te parler. »

La jeune fille eut un sourire forcé et répondit froidement « Et tu as réussi, je te félicite. Maintenant pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'entraîner ailleurs, sur quelqu'un d'autre ? »

James lui jeta un regard noir « Ecoute moi au moins. »

« Fais vite, j'ai cours. »

Le Gryffindor soupira et déplia un papier de sa poche, s'agenouilla et commença à déclamer d'une voix claire :

_Lily, ma Lily_

_Laisse-moi être ton chevalier, ô ma belle princesse_

_Permets-moi d'être ton simple valet, ma douce déesse_

_Je ne suis…_

« Potter…. » l'interrompit-elle doucement

Les yeux pleins d'espoir, il leva la tête vers elle, et un rire clair retentit à l'autre bout du couloir « Pathétique, Prongs ! »

« Merci Sirius pour ce résumé. Désolée, James, j'ai cours. » Lily dépassa son prétendant, se retenant de rire et sans remarquer que celui-ci bavait d'admiration.

« Padfoot ! Elle m'a appelé James… » dit il, des étoiles brillant dans les yeux

« Remets-toi mon vieux, elle a dû se tromper… » répondit Sirius, au bord de la crise de rire

« Non non, je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime ! Elle est de plus en plus sensible à mon charme, et le poète que je suis l'a émue, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie si vite… Oh ma Lily, je vais tout de suite t'écrire un autre chef d'œuvre poétique, encore mieux que le premier ! »

« Et Merlin sait si ce sera facile. » renchérit Sirius

« T'as dit quoi là ? »

« Moi ? Rien. »

oOOOOoooOOoOoOOooOo

Lily ouvrit son livre de potions, cherchant la page 493, et un feuillet en tomba. Elle s'empressa de le ramasser avant que qui que ce soit ne le remarque et le glissa dans sa poche, remettant sa lecture à plus tard il était temps de faire honneur à l'affection que lui portait Slughorn et de réaliser à la perfection la potion qu'il avait ordonné de faire. La jeune fille oublia totalement le petit papier pour se concentrer sur son travail, mais alors que son breuvage commençait à bouillir et prenait la couleur argent demandée, elle fut rattrapée par sa curiosité et laissa sa potion de côté. La Gryffindor porta la main à sa poche et sentit le papier au travers du tissu, elle y glissa sa main discrètement et regarda autour d'elle : tous étaient concentrés sur leur potion, même le professeur Slughorn semblait absorbé. Décidée, elle sortit et déplia la feuille, commençant à lire :

_Je ne t'écrirai pas de poème. Je ne ferai pas office de chevalier, et je ne serai pas à tes pieds comme un valet. Je ne t'offrirai pas les fleurs des cieux, je ne chercherai pas l'or dans le cuivre de tes cheveux, et je ne marcherai pas sur le fil de ton sourire. Je ne peux t'offrir le monde, belle Lily, je ne peux pas te le promettre. Quand d'autres jurent de recueillir les perles argentées de tes yeux et de te confier l'écarlate de leur corps, je ne suis rien. Si on t'a déjà promis le ciel, dédié la douceur des nuits éclairées par les anges ou même sacrifié tous les dragons du monde, si on a déjà fait l'éloge de tes lèvres en trois mille mots, je ne suis rien. Mais là où la raison s'achève, là ou l'horizon se perd et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, on trouvera gravé sous mes paupières ton nom, rien que ton nom, Lily. Et si un jour tu crois être victime de la vie, moi, Lily, je suis victime de toi._

Lorsque la Head Girl releva les yeux, elle rencontra le regard de Slughorn qui la fixait avec intérêt paniquée à l'idée de se voir obligée de lui remettre le papier, elle le fourra dans sa poche et retira rapidement sa potion du feu. Elle la versa avec délicatesse dans un flacon et l'apporta au professeur Slughorn qui lui demanda, par principe :

« Vous avez terminé, mademoiselle Evans ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Donnez la moi. Je l'observerai ce soir, bien que je ne doute pas de sa perfection. » Ajouta-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Lily murmura « Merci, monsieur. » mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau d'un pas lent, elle fut rappelée par son professeur.

« Mademoiselle Evans, le fait que vous soyez ma meilleure élève et que nous soyons amis ne vous dispense pas de respecter le règlement, et vous savez fort bien qu'il est interdit de faire passer des mots en cours. J'ose espérer que cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Elle baissa la tête en réponse.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous sentez vous bien ? » L'inquiétude perçait dans la voix du professeur

Lily releva la tête et força un sourire « Je vais bien, monsieur, j'ai peut être un peu négligé mes nuits ces derniers jours. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. »

Slughorn hocha la tête bien qu'il n'en crut pas un mot et permit à la jeune fille de quitter la classe. Elle le remercia et sortit d'un pas qu'elle voulut assuré, ce qui n'échappa pas à James, assis à l'arrière de la classe et qui tenta de la retenir en attrapant sa main. Lily se dégagea rapidement et le regarda à peine avant de sortir presque au pas de course, espérant faire comprendre à son prétendant que tout allait bien et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. James murmura « Attends ! » mais la Head Girl s'était déjà échappée il se tourna vers Sirius qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire «Ah, les femmes ! ». James fit la moue, peu convaincu, et se remit au travail.

oOOOOoooOOoOoOOooOo

Une fois sortie, Lily se mit à courir comme si elle avait la mort aux trousses jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Alors qu'elle espérait un peu de solitude, tout ce qu'elle y trouva fut un couple en train de s'explorer les amygdales, elle soupira puis fit demi tour. Finalement, ses pas la conduisirent hors du château, elle s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser à terre, la main dans la poche de sa veste. Ses doigts jouèrent avec le papier quelques instants avant que la Head Girl ne se décide à le sortir et à enfin se replonger dans sa lecture. Une fois qu'elle l'eut relu une fois, deux fois, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'adore comme le faisait Potter, elle voulait qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'elle était et cela la personne qui la harcelait l'avait compris, elle l'avait même peut-être trop bien compris, au point que Lily avait peur de succomber. Il fallait l'éviter à tout prix… La Gryffindor se leva brusquement, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, et commença à courir, elle rentra dans le château et parcourut les couloirs à toute vitesse. Elle descendit les escaliers, manquant de tomber, et se retrouva devant une porte qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle tapa à la porte et attendit après quelques instants un jeune homme lui ouvrit.

« Oui ? »

Tout à coup, Lily, auparavant si déterminée, hésita « Euh… Que… »

Il insista, l'agacement commençant à poindre dans sa voix « Vous désirez ? »

« Euh… Je vais te donner un papier pour quelqu'un. »

Le jeune homme fit la moue « Je ne suis pas une chouette. » mais il attendit tout de même que Lily sorte un papier et une plume et qu'elle écrive un court message, qu'elle plia. Elle inscrivit le destinataire sur un côté et scella le papier d'un sort. Son visage se fit plus dur alors qu'elle ordonnait « Ne le perds pas. Va le porter immédiatement. »

Il soupira en réponse et lui claqua la porte au nez. Outrée, la Head Girl dut se retenir se frapper à nouveau à la porte, juste pour obliger le jeune garçon à revenir et lui apprendre la politesse. Elle ramassa son sac et rentra à son dortoir d'un pas décidé, dans quelques heures elle serait fixée.

oOOOOoooOOoOoOOooOo

Si les premières minutes semblèrent une éternité, les heures suivantes passèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante. Lily n'était pas nerveuse, ce rendez vous n'avait pour but que d'éclaircir la situation, que pouvait il se passer de dramatique ? Soudain on frappa à la porte, la jeune fille laissa de côté son livre de Métamorphoses et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et se retrouva nez à nez avec James.

« Oh par le caleçon de Merlin, encore toi ? »

Mais Potter n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à se laisser marcher dessus il répondit d'un air grave « Lily, n'y va pas. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il soupira « Ne me prends pas pour une bûche, Lily, le rendez vous que tu as fixé ce soir. »

Le visage de la Gryffindor se ferma « Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Potter. »

« Je dis ça pour toi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as fixé ce rendez vous, je l'ai appris par un informateur, mais ça pourrait être un piège. »

Lily eut un sourire amer « Mais mon pauvre Potter, qu'est ce que tu y connais ? Et même si c'était le cas, je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais je suis assez grande pour me défendre, même… » Elle fut coupée par le jeune homme

« Aussi douée que tu sois, à une contre plusieurs tu… »

« Laisse-moi parler! J'en peux plus de toi Potter, j'en ai marre de tes discours et de ta drague minable, alors tu remballes tes poèmes, tu te gardes tes compliments pathétiques et tu me fous la paix parce que je ne sortirai jamais avec toi ! Un connard tel que toi ferait bien de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qui lui est inatteignable, alors va plutôt prendre des cours pour qu'enfin ton ego atteigne une taille raisonnable, parce que crois-moi, tu t'écoutes parler. Tu me déclames des poèmes et t'improvises poète mais tu n'es qu'un idiot, un boulet qui croit tout comprendre, qui croit que tout est à lui. Et bien moi, Potter, je ne serai jamais à toi, jamais, c'est clair ? Maintenant dégage. » Elle claqua la porte et s'y adossa, soulagée. Par Merlin ça faisait du bien d'enfin exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Non mais quoi, de quoi se mêlait cet abruti à la fin ? Peu importait comment il l'avait appris, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il ne s'en mêle pas et qu'il la laisse tranquille.

Elle alla se rasseoir à son bureau mais se trouva dans l'incapacité de se remettre au travail. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'heure : dix heures deux. Il lui restait encore une grosse heure à passer. Elle se leva et tourna en rond dans sa chambre quelques instants, à la recherche d'une activité constructive son regard s'arrêta sur les papiers qui envahissaient son lit, un peu de rangement ne ferait pas de mal… Elle se mit donc au travail et en demi-heure tout était classé satisfaite, la Gryffindor s'allongea sur son lit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. L'heure approchait et elle sentait une boule se former dans son ventre, elle qui croyait ne pas être victime du stress, elle était à présent au bord de la panique.

« Je ne peux pas y aller. » pensa-t-elle « Mais j'ai initié ce rendez vous, je dois y aller… Mais si ça tourne mal ? Et si je m'étais trompée et que j'avais tout imaginé ? » Lily se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'à sa salle de bain, guidée par une forte envie de vomir. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir elle contempla ses cheveux défaits, son visage chaviré, ses yeux fatigués, jusqu'au très léger tremblement de ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit le robinet et mit la tête dans l'eau glacée elle en ressortit plus calme, les idées plus claires : elle irait, mettrait les choses au point et tout serait terminé. Elle se sécha la figure, attacha ses cheveux flamboyants en un chignon sommaire, une touche de crayon et de mascara pour donner un air plus décidé à son visage qui respirait la gentillesse habituellement (pour tout dire, un tel maquillage lui donnait presque l'air méchant) et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Son uniforme suffirait, elle allait seulement laisser sa cape dans sa chambre et enlever sa cravate, ainsi elle ne paraîtrait ni trop sérieuse ni trop débraillée. Elle regarda l'heure encore une fois : onze heures sept. Elle avait juste le temps de se rendre à son rendez- vous sans se presser et en faisant un petit détour par le dortoir Gryffindor pour vérifier que Potter n'avait pas eu la stupide idée de la suivre. Arrivée à la tour Gryffindor, elle réveilla la Grosse Dame et entra, tout semblait calme. Elle monta discrètement et aperçut de la lumière dans la chambre des Maraudeurs, elle jeta un œil par la serrure et vit que les quatre garçons étaient là : Remus absorbé dans un livre, Peter occupé à recopier ce qui semblait être un devoir et James et Sirius se chamaillant. Tout était normal. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement et se dirigea à présent vers le lieu convenu d'un pas rapide, elle passa devant le bureau de Dumbledore sans s'arrêter et continua en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, un papier l'y attendait « Pas ici, trop fréquenté, retrouvons nous ailleurs. Prends le couloir à droite puis la première a gauche, et enfin la deuxième à droite. Nous y serons tranquilles.» rédigé d'une écriture fine que Lily ne connaissait que trop bien désormais. Elle ramassa le papier et le froissa avant de le mettre dans sa poche elle regarda autour d'elle : elle était seule, si on oubliait les deux Gryffindors tapis dans un coin et qui l'observaient. Se croyant toujours seule, elle prit le couloir à droite sur quelques mètres avant de tourner à gauche, elle le suivit et dépassa la première intersection. Elle marcha encore puis s'arrêta brièvement et vérifia encore une fois que personne ne la suivait, elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna à droite : il n'y avait personne. Alors que le cerveau de Lily commençait à s'échauffer, une voix douce sortit de l'obscurité du couloir. « Lily. Je suis là. » Tout n'était que douceur dans cette voix claire, Lily crut même qu'elle s'adoucissait encore en prononçant son prénom. La Head Girl fit quelques pas dans la direction de la voix mais s'arrêta à bonne distance de son interlocuteur, se concentrant pour maîtriser le léger tremblement de sa voix « Tu sais pourquoi on est là, je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à moi et pourquoi cet intérêt se mue en… » le mot 'harcèlement' ne passa pas ses lèvres.

« Harcèlement ? » suggéra la voix, un sourire presque perceptible alors qu'elle prononçait le mot

Lily baissa la tête, comme honteuse « Oui. » murmura-t-elle

« N'as-tu pas encore deviné, Lily ? Je n'ose t'appeler autrement que Lily, et pourtant…»

La Head Girl ouvrit la bouche pour répondre « N… » mais fut coupée

L'ombre s'était rapprochée et on distinguait à présent ses cheveux clairs, elle posa un doigt fin sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice « Ne dis rien, Lily, laisse-moi tout te dire. » L'ombre eut un petit rire « Je ne sais même plus comment te le dire, moi qui avais pourtant imaginé tout ce qu'il était possible d'imaginer. »

Lily sourit malgré elle à cette idée, mais déjà on reprenait « J'aurais aimé être cette personne qui t'aurait fait rire chaque heure et chaque minute, rien que pour pouvoir te regarder sourire encore un peu. Peu importe que tu me regardes, Lily, peu importe que tu t'intéresses à moi, je voulais simplement te voir. J'espérais t'apporter si ce n'est du bonheur au moins quelque chose par ces attentions, mais ce n'était que de l'orgueil, je ne voulais que faire briller l'étincelle de tes yeux, mais je n'ai été qu'orgueil. Je te demande avant tout pardon, Lily. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec tous ceux que ta beauté pourrait séduire, et pourtant j'y croyais, et j'y crois encore, peut être que c'est ça finalement, l'amour, être insensé et fou... » Il y eut un léger silence « J'aimerais te décrire mes nuits que tu hantes et mes jours que tu peuples, mais il y aurait tant à dire que tu t'ennuierais, et je ne suis pas là pour t'apitoyer sur mon sort, car crois moi t'aimer est un sort enviable. Je voulais juste te voir et te dire que j'attendrai, Lily. Alors dis moi que tu veux que je ne t'importune plus et je le ferai, mais ne me demande pas d'arrêter de t'aimer. »

Lily sortit tout à coup de sa torpeur. Noyée dans les grands yeux bleus qui la fixaient, elle n'avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite au discours qui lui avait été tenu. Elle se rendit compte qu'une main douce caressait sa joue et mue par son instinct elle se pencha vers les lèvres qui l'attendaient et les effleura. Elle glissa une main derrière la nuque de l'ombre et l'embrassa doucement avant de reculer.

« Lily… »

« AH PAR MERLIN MAIS C'EST CRADE » hurla Potter, enfin sorti de sa cachette et tentant d'empêcher Sirius de rire « Lily, ma Lily, comment est-ce possible ? »

Lily sourit « Jaloux, Potter ? »

Narcissa sourit en retour « Il a l'air. Petite mise au point Potter : c'est ma Lily. »

_**Merci de m'avoir supportée et d'avoir lu, une pitite review ?;)**_


End file.
